Nunca Olvides que Te Amo
by LupitaChapero
Summary: Sandokai Champions - ZakxCloe Después de que el grupo salvara a Cloe, Zak se ha comportado raro con ella...lean para averiguar que le pasa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno aca tengo mi segunda historia pero esta vez es de Sendokai! **

**Le doy las gracias especialmente a Mrshodgins si su apoyo no habría ninguna historia publicada asi que gracias y también a CriXar que sin sus correcciones no podría seguir mejorando en mi forma de escribir! Gracias a ambas.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personjes de Sendokai no me pertenecen. Solo la trama **

_Nunca olvides que Te Amo_

Después de rescatar a Cloe de las garras de Lon, Zak había estado un poco alejado de ella. El la esquivaba, se ponía raro cuando estaban los cuatro juntos y trataba de irse rápido diciendo que tenía que cuidar a Ona. Esta la estaba preocupando asi que decidió hablar con Kiet:

-Hola Kiet – saludo

-Hey Cloe ¿como estas? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si ¿Sabes que le pasa a Zak conmigo? – fue al grano la peli azul

-Ahora que lo decís… es verdad anda raro y a mí no me comento nada pero esta asi desde que tuvo un charla privada con Lon mientras estuvo capturado; pregúntale-

-¿Cómo si cada vez que me acerco me esquiva? –se cuestiono Cloe

-Ahora está en su casa dijo que tenía que cuidar a Ona ya que sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad e iban a llegar tarde ¿Por qué no vas ahora?-

\- Si, eso hare; gracias Kiet, nos vemos - saludo Cloe

\- Adiós- saludo Kiet con la mano

Camino a casa de Zak, Cloe temía por lo que le pudo haber dicho Lon a Zak, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar escucho la voz de Zak estaba hablándole a Ona

-ah Ona ¿Qué puedo hacer le creo a Lon será verdad todo lo que me dijo de ella?

-y que te dijo de mi- dijo Cloe haciendo que Zak se sobre salte.

-me dijo que tú me mentiste y que en verdad es a él a quien amas, que solo era un entretenimiento ya que él no estaba junto a vos y que le agradeciste cuando te saco del cine porque ya no aguantabas estar conmigo, que eras una gran actriz- dijo Zak dolido

A Cloe se le habían formado lagrimas en los ojos, se le acerco y le dijo- dime tu ¿le creíste?-

-Si ¿por qué no? por mis tonterías te perdí antes, ¿por qué seria destino ahora?

-porque yo TE AMO ZAK todo lo que te dijo Lon es mentira, de haber sido cierto el Relampago duo-sen no habría funcionado y lo hicimos juntos Zak además en todo sos vos mi motivación y- no pudo continuar porque los labios de Zak se lo impedían, Ona reía ante la escena. Luego se separaron y se miraron y Zak hablo:

-Dime que es verdad que todo lo que dijo Lon es mentira ya que sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido Cloe-dijo entre lagrimas Zak mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Cloe comprendió que cuando Lon, lo capturo lo torturo de tal forma que el creyera que era verdad todo lo que decía, asi que ella lo abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento Zak la giro de forma brusca poniéndose el en su lugar y lo escucho gritar y lo vio desvanecerse.

-Nunca olvides que te Amo- dijo Zak en un susurro antes de quedar inconsciente.

_**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, dejen review y cuéntenme que les pareció la historia! **_

_**Besos! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo Atrasado para todos!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Sendokai no me pertenecen. Solo la trama**

_**Anteriormente**_

_Cloe comprendió que cuando Lon, lo capturo lo torturo de tal forma que el creyera que era verdad todo lo que decía, asi que ella lo abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento Zak la giro de forma brusca poniéndose el en su lugar y lo escucho gritar y lo vio desvanecerse. _

_-Nunca olvides que te Amo- dijo Zak en un susurro antes de quedar inconsciente._

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

Cloe vio quien estaba detrás de Zak y vio a Lon riendo de manera diabólica y dijo

-¿Y ahora que harás Cloe con tu noviecito herido?-

En ese momento llego Tämpo, Kënto, Lalith y Chronan Sun y empezaron a hablar:

-detente Lon ya no tienes a donde ir- comenzó Tämpo

Lalith se acerco a ellos y los saco a los tres de ahí, teletransportándolos. Aparecieron en frente de a casa de Cloe, los padres de Cloe salieron y a ver a Lalith ahí y a Zak herido supieron que algo había pasado

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo la mama de Cloe mientras intentaba calmar a la bebe

-Lon intento matarme pero Zak se interpuso en medio y ahora el esta muy herido- dijo Cloe entre lagrimas

-Llamare a una ambulancia y luego a sus padres- dijo el papa de Cloe mientras entraba a la casa.

Lalith cuidaba de Zak y trataba de calmar a Cloe:

-Ya Cloe, veras que Zak se recuperar pronto- trataba de calmarla -Ya esta llegando la ambulancia y sus padres van para el hospital- dijo el padre saliendo de las casa

-Cloe voy a ir a ayudar a Tämpo y a los demás nos vemos en el hospital- dijo Lalith antes de teletransportarse.

_**Mientras en la casa de Zak:**_

Lon no tenia escapatoria por un lado estaban Tämpo y Kënto y por el otro Chronan Sun, entonces en un intento desesperado se transporto a su fortaleza ya que estaba muy herido. Cuando Lalith llego ya Lon se había ido y su fortaleza también.

-¿Dónde están Zak y Cloe?- preguntaron todos cuando llego Lalith.

-A Zak lo están llevando a un hospital, digo que esperemos un rato y verifiquemos que Lon se ha ido de esta dimensión para ir a ver a los chicos- sentencio Lalith a lo que nadie objeto.

_**En el Hospital:**_

Estaban todos ahí esperando que el médico saliera a decir cómo se encontraba Zak. Los padres del rubio acaban de legar junto con Kiet y Fenzy que venían con su madre y abuela respectivamente, la mama de Zak agarro a su hija para calmarla. Cuando salió el doctor:

-Familiares de Zak- llamo el señor

-Somos sus padres- dijeron a unisono los dos -¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro hijo señor?-dijo el papa

-Aunque todo se complico debo decirle que su hijo tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse- todos sonrieron –ya está estable pero ¿quiénes son Cloe y Ona?- pregunto el doctor

-Yo soy Cloe y Ona es la hermanita de Zak- dijo Cloe señalándose a si misma y luego a Ona. -¿Por?

-Es que es lo único que dijo el niño en todo este tiempo, en un rato mas podrán verlo.

-Cloe es hora de que nos cuento que ocurrió- sentenciaron la madre de Zak y la suya.

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo, se que me tarde en actualizar pero prometo no tardar tanto la próxima!**

**Gracias por sus review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Sendokai no pertenecen solamente me pertenece la trama…**

_**ANTERIORMENTE**_

–_ya esta estable pero ¿quiénes son Cloe y Ona?- pregunto el doctor_

_-Yo soy Cloe y Ona es la hermanita de Zak- dijo Cloe señalándose a si misma y luego a Ona. -¿Por?_

_-Es que es lo único que dijo el niño en todo este tiempo, en un rato mas podrán verlo._

_-Cloe es hora de que nos cuento que ocurrió- sentenciaron la madre de Zak y la suya._

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

-Bueno…desde que me rescataron Zak ha estado distante conmigo, siempre me esquivaba o metía escusas cuando me le acercaba. Asi que decidí averiguarlo, Kiet me conto algo que yo ignoraba y era que Zak había sido capturado por Lon y lo torturo de manera de que el creyera de que yo no lo quiero y que le he mentido todo el tiempo, cuando lo confronte estábamos en su casa con Ona, hablando me di cuenta de que el daño que le hizo Lon fue muy grande, yo le explique que todo era mentira y cuando estábamos abrazados Lon apareció detrás mío y estaba a punto de dispárame. Zak me corrió bruscamente y recibió el disparo por mi. Ahí es donde llegaron Tämpo, Lalith, Kënto y Chronan Sun. Lalith nos saco a los tres de ahí y terminamos en mi casa y el resto ya lo saben.-finalizo Cloe. Justo a tiempo porque volvió a salir el doctor.

-Zak esta por despertar solo pueden pasar dos quienes serán?- pregunto el doctor

-Que sean Cloe y Ona seguro las querrá ver- dijo la madre de Zak a lo que lo padres de Cloe no objetaron.

-Por aquí señoritas- indico el doctor a Cloe que llevaba en brazos a Ona.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, vieron a Zak en su cama atado a un montón de aparatos. Cloe se le acerco junto con Ona, Zak al verlas sonrió; con lágrimas Cloe se le acerco:

-Lo siento Zak por mi cumpa estas asi – dijo llorando

-No Cloe y alguien tiene la culpa soy yo; por no haberte protegido en el cine y por cree en lo que Lon me decía – después de eso Zak cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido justo cuando el doctor entraba con los padres e Zak

-Doctor ¿Qué le pasa a Zak?- pregunto preocupada Cloe

-Solo esta dormido, ¿Él te hablo? – interrogo

-Si –

-Bueno con la operación que tuvo es normal, salgamos afuera todos déjemelo descansar, hay algo que debo informales – dijo el doctor con un tono un poco más serio – Cloe necesito que nos acompañes, pueden dejar a la bebe con alguien es que a la zona donde vamos no pueden ir los bebes-

Los padres de Zak asintieron y dejaron a Ona con los padres de Cloe que se habían ido a la cafetería con los otros.

-Miren lo que les debo decir es grave – pausa dramática – Zak en una semana podrá ser dado de alta ya que su recuperación es muy favorable, pero durante la operación ha dicho cosas que me hacen pensar que tiene un grave problema psicológico ¿Ha sufrido situaciones traumáticas en los últimos meses?

-Si – comenzó Cloe ya que sabía a los que se refería – peso ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

\- Dijo tu nombre, Danima, Tämpo, Mariscal, Lon; pero al último con frases de odio ¿Sabes el porqué? – consulto el doctor

-Si –prosiguió Cloe ya que sabía por donde venia la cosa

**Bueno sé que es cortito pero, prometo actualizar muy prontito, es que anduve saliendo mucho estos días, pero ya me pongo seria con el fic **** no leemos el viernes **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Como prometí hoy viernes esta el capitulo subido, de ahora en adelante actualizare todos los viernes.**

**Les quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews! **

_**Anteriormente**_

_\- Dijo tu nombre, Danima, Tämpo, Marical, Lon; pero al ultimo con frases de odio ¿Sabes el porque? – consulto el doctor_

_-Si –prosiguió Cloe ya que sabia por donde venia la cosa_

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

– usted supo de la invasión de las naves y del Sendokai que se disputaría aca con los Guerreros Humanos? – el doctor asintió – Bueno los chicos que mostraron como los guerreros humanos somos Zak, yo y los otros dos chicos que estaban en la sala de espera. Decidimos competir en el torneo a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvimos ya que en esos momentos todos nuestros padres no iban a llevar lejos de aca. Antes de la final, después de haber ganado nuestro último partido previo a la final, nuestro maestro Tämpo desapareció y cuando volvimos a la Tierra nuestros padres e enojaron con nosotros por desaparecer tanto tiempo esa noche mis padres decidieron mandarme a un internado; Zak lo trato de impedir y sus padres se enojaron mas con el. Esa noche, todos nos escapamos de nuestras casas, decididos a ganar el Sendokai. Ganamos y nuestros padres supieron la verdad no se enojaron con nosotros y decidieron que no nos separarían. Meses después volvimos a ser guerreros ya que había otro mal que nos acechaba se nos unió otro chico llamado Lon del cual Zak estaba muy celosos ya que con el me llevaba bien y cada vez que iba a salir con Zak o teníamos un misión o sus padres le pedían que cuidara a Ona, no lo tomen a mal,- dijo mirando a los padres de Zak estos asintieron – nuestra nueva maestra se llamaba Danima y ella murió; Zak presionado y sin pensar dispuso que se realice un torneo de Sendokai, eso era lo debíamos evitar ya que entre los competidores estaba Sidmodius un ser que quería apoderarse del multiverso. Zak se da cuenta de lo que hizo y decide huir. Tämpo junto con otros amigos deciden buscarlo y lo convencen de unirse a otro equipo ya que había perdido su confianza. Kënto, hermano de Tämpo, decide ayudarlos y le va dando concejos a Zak, cuando nos reencontramos con el nos damos cuenta de que ya no era el mismo-

\- Es verdad nos dimos cuenta en casa- interrumpió el padre de Zak – continua Cloe –

-Si, llego el momento donde nos enfrentaríamos el equipo de Zak y Lon se enfureció con nosotros ya que nos había pedido que odiáramos a Zak para despertar un poder nosotros nos negamos, luego vimos como el equipo de Zak despertaba un poder llamado Fusion Neron-Sen, eso enfureció mas a Lon asi que decidió encerrarnos y luchar el solo. El equipo de Zak gano pero pagaron un gran precio ya que el único que podía seguir luchando era Zak, el convoco una ley donde suplanto a su equipo herido por nosotros, paliamos el último Sendokai juntos y ganamos, pero el portal que nos llevaba a la Tierra estaba colapsado y lo único que quedada era un porta que se estaba cerrando, usamos la fusión para mantenerlo abierto y fuimos pasando cuando quedamos Zak y yo. El me pidió que pasara y que el ira después pero ahí me di cuenta de que l no iba a volver, se iba a quedar en ahí. Yo me negué le había confesado mis sentimientos y el no me había respondido, pidiéndome que me valla me dice que también me ama pero se rompe el precipicio y decidimos usar el ataque Duo-Sen y nos salvamos. Días después vamos al cine y después de dudas y ver la película aparece Lon y rapta. Zak y los chicos me salvan pero en el proceso Lon captura a Zak y lo tortura hasta convencerlo de que no lo amo y que me alegraba de estar con el, Zak con todo y trauma me salva. Pero después de eso me trababa de forma distante y huia cada vez que me le acercaba. Habla con un amigo y me conto lo que yo no sabía, lo confronte, Lon trato de matarme pero el que salió herido fue Zak y el resto ya lo sabe- finalizo Cloe

\- Bueno ahora lo entiendo, miren su hijo estará muy bien pero deberá tener el apoyo de todos en especial tuyo Cloe para que supere sus traumas, le recetare medicamentos porque supongo que Zak ha tenido muchas pesadillas no?- cuentiono el doctor

-Si a decir verdad, pero solo ocurrieron después del secuestro de Cloe – empezó el padre

-Bueno que tome media pastilla antes de dormir, acompáñenlo y estén con el – empezó a decir el doctor – bueno creo que ya esta despertando, ¿Quieren pasar?

-Si –dijeron sus padres. Ellos entraron con Ona y en el pasillo quedaron Cloe y el doctor ella aprovecho para preguntarle sus dudas.

-Disculpe doctor, ¿cree que Zak se recupere en todos los aspectos? – pregunto Cloe con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si pero va a necesitar de su familia y amigos, disculape usted ¿que es del joven Zak? –pregunto el doctor.

-Bueno yo – empezó Cloe dudando si debía decir si era la novia o no.

-Es la novia – Sentenciaron sus padres, los de Zak, sus amigos y sus familias.

**Nos vemos el Viernes! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola e que me tarde peo aca esta el capitulo, es tema del retraso fue que se me seco el cerebro! Jajajaja no se como ocurrió pero bueno eso ocurrió :) **_

_**Le quiero agradecer por su apoyo **_

_**Primeramente a Mrshodgins: si no fuera por vos esta historia no estaría aquí, (ella fue quien me dijo que la suba).**_

_**DeviLau Hills: Amiga si no fuera por tu apoyo no se también hubiera seguido escribiendo :).**_

_**Soniasc94: Gracias por tus Reviews y por seguir la historia desde el principio.**_

_**Y no me olvide de vos DanniMoon quien se vio toda la serie para poder leerse mi fic **_

_**Gracias a todas, las quiero un monton :)**_

_**Ahora la historia: descargo de responsabilidad: ni Sendokai ni sus personajes me pertenecen **_

_**Anteriormente**_

_-Bueno yo – empezó Cloe dudando si debía decir si era la novia o no._

_-Es la novia – Sentenciaron sus padres, los de Zak, sus amigos y sus familias._

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

En ese momento Cloe se puso más roja que un tomate. Kiet y Fenzy se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, cosa que contagiaron a los adultos mientras Cloe se ponía más roja. El doctor se calmo y recupero su postura seria.

-¿Cloe te gustaría pasar a verlo, Zak esta más lucido ahora? – pregunto el doctor a lo solo Cloe atino a asentir. –Bueno pasa entonces- cuando Cloe entro todos se dirigieron para la sala de espera.

-y ¿Como vieron a Zak? – preguntaron los padres de Cloe.

\- Bien se lo ve mas tranquilo especialmente cuando la vio a Ona con nosotros, se lo veía mas tranquilo- respondieron los padres de Zak con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro – respondió la mamá de Cloe – Le debemos mucho a su hijo – dijo el padre.

-Disculpen pero nosotros queremos ir a ver a Zak – dijeron Kiet y Fenzy mientras se retiraban hacia la habitación de amigo.

_**En la Habitación de Zak**_

Cloe entro con cuidado porque Zak estaba dormido y no lo quería despertar. Se veía tan tranquilo, no parecía el chico que estuvo poniendo su vida en riesgo para salvar la Tierra. Tan pacifico se veía como nada pasara, como si nunca hubiera sufrido. Se sentía tan culpable, si no hubiera duda de el tal vez nunca Lon se hubiera enamorado de ella y asi no se hubiera decepcionado ante su decisión y no se hubiera descargado su furia en Zak por ser la persona a la que ella ama. Tampoco Lon lo hubiera torturado.

-¡CLOE!- dijo Zak.

Esto saco a Cloe de sus pensamientos, salto de silla y se le acerco a Zak. Mientras lo abrazaba empezaba a llorar, eso hizo que Zak despertara y al darse cuenta de Cloe estaba ahí abrazandolo, se dio cuenta de en donde estaba y los que había ocurrido, entonces la abrazo. Cloe reacciono y continuo abrazando. Zak la abrazo más fuerte, no sabia si estaba soñando o no y al sentir sus lagrimas y su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que era real y ella estaba ahí con él; su alegría era tanta que el también comenzó a llorar y en ese momento escucho:

-Nunca Olvides que Te Amo – le susurro Cloe al oído.

Zak sonrio al escucharla decir eso; en ese momento abrió los ojos y vio a sus amigos entrar en la habitación. Se separaron y Fenzy fue la primera en hablar:  
-Bueno chicos, Cloe no te aproveches de el por estar en el hospital – Dijo Fenzy riéndose de la cara que había puesto Cloe.

-Bueno Fenzy no los molestes, no ves que tenían que recuperar el tiempo que perdieron por las mentiras de Lon – dijo Kiet mientras paraba de reírse y se sentaba en silla en donde Cloe se había sentado antes.

-Bueno, pero es que no lo resistí –se disculpo Fenzy. Quien se acomodo al lado de Kiet.

-Y bueno Zak ¿como te sientes? – pregunto Kiet

-Bien aun me duele en donde me ataco Lon y una poco el cuerpo – dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-El doctor que en una semana o antes saldrás del hospital –dijo Cloe con una sonrisa lo que animo a todos.

Los chicos continuaron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que llego el doctor y les dijo que la hora de visita había terminado con el venia el papa de Zak quien se quedaría cuidándolo en la noche; el padre de Zak vio la cara de Cloe se notaba que aun tenia cosa que hablar con Zak entonces le hizo señas al doctor para que salgan los chicos siguieron hablando un rato mas ya que aun podias quedarse.

_**En pasillo **_

-Disculpe doctor se Puede quedar Cloe para que acompañe a Zak? – la pegunta del padre genero una cara de confusión en la cara del doctor – lo digo por en estos momento por los "traumas de Zak" Cloe es la única que puede despejar esos fantasmas que lo atormentan – concluyo el papa del rubio

-Creo que si los padres de Cloe no tiene problemas no hay problema –dijo el doctor después de meditarlo un rato.

Entonces los dos hombres se dirigieron para la sala en donde estaban todos; el padre de Zak les hizo señas a los de Cloe y le preguntaron, al principio el padre de Cloe no le gusto pero después de que el padre de Zak le explicara ambos necesitaban hablar para que todos los fantasmas que se crearon en ese tiempo en el cual ambos fueron capturados. La madre de Cloe miro a su esposo, entonces acepto.

Los cuatro adultos se dirigieron para la habitación de Zak ahí le pidieron a Cloe si podían hablar con ella, ahí le explicaron de que ella se quedaría con Zak esta noche lo cual ella acepto y luego los cuatro amigos se despidieron.

Mientras salian del hospital se encontraron con cuatro seres los cuales los chicos reconocieron.

**Nos leemos el Viernes! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente bonita! Como están? Yo con unos pequeños problemas, seguros se preguntaran porque hace semanas que no actualizo. Okey le daré la respuesta el jueves antes de que actualice… yo estaba muy tranquila feliz de la vida apunta de ver el ultimo capitulo de Danny Phantom (comenten si la vieron :)) y se me apaga la compu y no volvió a prender… la tengo que llevar reparar pero estoy baga… que les digo se que es Miercoles pero les aviso de antemano que hoy subo un capitulo y el viernes otro :) para que me perdonen.**

**Gracias por todos sus Reviews y nos leemos prontito :) **

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **ni Sendokai ni sus personajes me perteneces yo solo poseo la trama…

_**Anteriormente**_

_Mientras salian del hospital se encontraron con cuatro seres los cuales los chicos reconocieron_.

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

Tämpo estaba justo a Lalith, Kënto y Chronan Sun.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Zak?- pregunto Tämpo con un destello de preocupación.

-Mejor, la herida fue grave pero el se esta recuperando sin ninguna complicación – Explico la madre de Zak.

-Si y el único problema que nos preocupa son las cosas que le hizo Lon durante la tortura – comenzo el padre de Zak – Según el doctor eso es lo que mas atormenta a Zak.

En ese momento la sonrisa de los recién llegados desapareció.

-¿Y Cloe? –pregunto Lalith que veía a los padres de la pali azul pero no a la niña.

-Se quedo acompañando a Zak esta noche – Contesto Kiet.

-Y bien, ¿Saben en donde se encuentra Lon? – Pregunto Fenzy – Ya me lo quiero encontrar para hacerle pagar todas las que nos hizo empezando por lo del torneo, el secuestro de Cloe, la tortura de Zak y el intento de asesinato de Cloe en donde termino herido Zak.- Finalizo la peli rosa mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Se encuentra en la dimensión de Masara cerca de donde lo desapareció – dijo Chronan Sun.

-Bueno se hace tarde, mañana no encontraremos en el portal terrestre, ¿Saben cuando saldrá Zak del hospital? – pregunto Kënto –necesitamos hablar con el, Lon no se detendrá hasta que o acabe con Zak y Cloe, por lo que planeamos de que los Senkuns se preparen para lo que venga –finalizo Tämpo.

-En unos días- dijo Kiet.

Después de eso todos se despidieron y se marcharon para sus casas.

_**En el Hospital, la habitación de Zak**_

Cloe había salido porque los doctores venían a revisarlo, cuando salieron le avisaron de la evolución del muchacho la cual era favorable y rápida, aparentemente ver a sus amigos y sus padres le hizo mucho bien, también le aviso de que Zak se encontraba dormido por la medicina que le habían aplicado. Ella se quedo mirándolo hasta que el sueño la venció, mientras cerraba los ojos, Zak los abría estaba aturdido, cuando recobro el control completo de sus sentido empezó a mirar por el lugar y la vio a Cloe dormida al lado de él, luego vio el agua sobre una mesita al lado de la cama, sin hacer ruido trato de acercarse ha la mesa por agua, pero sin querer se estiro de mas tratando de alcanzar la jarra y eso provo que le doliera la herida y asi generando un quejido lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Cloe.

-¡Zak!- fue lo primero que dijo Cloe al ver a Zak despierto y estirándose tratando de alcanzar la jarra- espero yo te siervo agua, acuéstate- dijo mientras lo empujaba para que se acueste de nuevo.

-Jejeje lo siento, no quería despertarte Cloe- dijo Zak con un pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero eso no es motivo, yo me quede para cuidarte esta noche, tu no te tenes que mover sino la herida podría…-ha Cloe se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Podria abrirse- dijo Zak tímidamente al verle caer una lagrima por su mejilla, estiro la mano para secarle la lagrima.

Cuando Cloe sintió la mano de Zak, puso la suya encima y sonrio, hacia mucho que no sonreía de esa manera tan sincera, vio a Zak y también sonreía pero de repente su mano se aparto de la cara de Cloe, y su semblante cambio. La cara de Zak cambio a una de temor dejo de mirar a Cloe para ver hacia la ventana; Cloe estaba confundida de la actitud de Zak hasta que el hablo.

-Discúlpame todas las molestias que te he causado- dijo Zak apenado – Tal vez tu deseas no estar aquí y lo que en verdad quieres es estar con Lon.

En la cara de Cloe las lágrimas cambiaron de sentido ya no caída de alegría sino de tristeza y de odio. Odia hacia Lon que no entendían que ella nunca lo amo, que ella siempre lo quiso a Zak.

-¿Por qué Zak? ¿Qué aun no lo entiendes los que te dije antes de que apareciera Lon? – dijo mientras sus lagrimas caían – Por favor quiero que lo entiendas yo no estoy aca obligada yo estoy aquí porque quiero estar contigo, es a ti a quien amo. Nunca lo olvides.

-Pero lo que dijo Lon, el se veía muy confiado, además por que debía de dudar de el –Zak miro hacia sus manos – por que no podría creerle Cloe, si cuando aparecieron los Yakis y no enteramos de que Sidmodius habi sobrevivido y planeaba convertirse en el Gran Zorn en lo único que pensaba era en derrotarlo, tanto que descuide las cosas mas importantes para mi- dijo Zak mientras unas lagrimas caian por su cara.

-No es cierto Zak- dijo Cloe poniendo una mano encima de las de Zak.

-Si –dijo el rubio apartándolas manos – sino ¿por que lleve a Ona a Masara?, eso fue muy irresponsable le pudo haber pasado algo malo. Y eso no seria culpa de Sidmodius sino mia – dijo Zak con lagrimas a punto de salir – Tambien los puse en peligro cuando nos separamos – hizo una pausa – siempre hemos estado juntos ante todo, pero ser el hakuru me hizo perder la cabeza y hasta que no convoque el Sendokai no me di cuenta de mis errores y como no era capaza de verte, verlos a la cara decidi huir tan lejos como pudiera – Zak respiro profundamente mientras Cloe se acercaba a el – hasta que Kido me encontro y su padre me metió en el equipo y Tämpo llego el me hizo entender que tengo que enfrentar mis errores con la cara en alto. Asi que desidi que no me daría por vencido, enmendaría mis errores y comenze siendo un buen líder para los Kiwuns, un buen hermano para Ona, un buen hijo y un buen amigo para ustedes. Después cuando Lon perdio el control fue algo que no había visto desde nuestro primer torneo y y tuve mucho miedo por ustedes y sentí culpa si yo hubiese sido un buen hakuru nada de esto hubiera pasado. Cuando el portal se estaba cerrando entendí por fin el significado de las palabras de Danima "_Un buen Hakuru hace lo mejor para su equipo aunque no sea lo mejor para el"_ entendí que no todos saldríamos de ahí y desidi que yo me quedaría porque en si que todo ese caos se desatara era mi culpa aunque hubiéramos vencido a Sidmodius. Y lo del cine, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida hasta que Lon, te secuestro y no pude hacer nada – dijo Zak llorando amargamente.

**Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, pero el viernes nos volvemos a leer, cualquier duda envienme un mensaje privado…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno sigo sin internet y además ando con algunos problemas de índole personal y con la tortura de que pronto comienzan las clases (9/2) bueno aca les dejo el capitulo.**

_**Anteriormente**_

_Y lo del cine, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida hasta que Lon, te secuestro y no pude hacer nada – dijo Zak llorando amargamente._

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

Cloe nunca había visto a Zak tan vulnerable, tan frágil. No podía culparlo de nada, en tan poco tiempo había sufrido mas de lo que un apersona puede soportar y mas un chico. Todo esto lo habían hecho cambiar de manera drástica ya no era el de antes. Pero ahora tenia que volver a la realidad y ese Zak que tenia enfrente lo necesitaba y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a el y lo abrazo. Zak no sabia como reaccionar su corazón le decía que la abrazara porque la quería y lo que Lon le dijo era mentira pero luego su cabeza le recordaba aquelas promesas que nunca le cumplió y como la vio tan feliz junto a Lon, pero en su cabeza un recuerdo surgió. Una sala de cine y una película y de pronto todo se oscureció y surgió la sensación mas hermosa que había experimentado y la abrazo. Cloe se alegro de que Zak la abrazara tan fuertemente, hasta que ella se separa un poco para verle la cara y con un pañuelo secarle la cara con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Zak secaba las lagrimas de ella con una sonrisa timida pero sincera y real como lo hacia en mucho tiempo.

-Zak por favor olvida lo que te dijo Lon, son todas mentiras ¿queras saber por que lo hizo?- hablo Cloe, mientras Zak se limitaba a asentir. – Lo hizo porque yo me negué a sus propuestas, yo siempre supe que vendrías por mi. –dijo mientras seguía llorando- es mi culpa que estes aquí en el hospital, es mi culpa.

Zak recordó todo lo que vivio con ella, ella siempre ha estado para l y el siempre la fue a rescatar, decidió que seria feliz y eso solo lo lograría con Cloe a su lado. Cloe si lo quería ya que esas lagrimas no se fingen ni aunque lo intentara, pero de algo estaba seguro Lon se las iba pagar todas.

-No, Cloe no es tu culpa yo estoy aquí por asi lo quise en parte yo vi a Lon que estaba apuntándote y yo quise interponerme entre vos y el disparo asi que la culpa en todo caso seria mia, por favor no llores mas Cloe – dijo Zak mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos hacia mucho que no lo hacia ya lo extrañaba.

Cloe por el contrario estaba feliz, estaba segura que ahora Zak si se recuperaría.

Por culpa del oxigeno se separaron y se quedaron mirando Zak a miraba como aquella vez en el cine, con esa cara de tonto enamorado, con una gran sonrisa; por otro lado Cloe estaba igual estaba feliz y estaba decidida a recuperar el tiempo que Lon les hizo perder. Pronto Zak se volvió a quedar dormido por tantas emociones ocurridas.

La noche transcurría tranquila en la Tierra pero en algún rincón del multiverso cierto muchacho estaba enojadísimo de que sus planes no funcionaran

-¿Cómo es posible que Cloe lo siga queriendo y que además este vivo?- decía Lon a los gritos, que nadie escuchaba ya que solo estaba desde que echo a Chronan Yat de su lado por arruinarle los planes según él con Cloe.- Esta vez no ire por Cloe a la Tierra ese Zak me esta arruinando la paciencia, no le permitiré que sea feliz, me oiste Zak nunca seres feliz con Cloe ni con nadie cuida a los que mas quieres porque nunca sabras a quien de tu presiada familia agarrare. Tu acabaste con mi vida ahora yo acabare con la tuya… jajajajja- reia macabramente Lon feliz de lo que había echo. Por medio de sus casco le envio este mensaje a Zak

-¡Nooooo!- grito Zak con lagrimas en los ojos –Cloe ¿en donde estas? –buscaba Zak con sus ojos pero no veía nada por la oscuridad.

Cloe quien dormía tranquila se sobre salto con el grito de Zak, al instante prendió la luz y se le acerco.-¿Qué pasa Zak?- pregunto al ver el estado del rubio.

-Lon, Lon me ha dicho que no dejara ser feliz que se aprovechara de todo hasta de mi familia, de los chicos de vos – dijo Zak con lagrimas en los ojos, Cloe lo abrazo fuertemente para que se calmara pero el seguía muy nervioso hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Mira ¿por que no llamamos a todos para que te quedes tranquilo?- dijo Cloe a lo que Zak solo asintió.

Primero llamaron a la casa de Zak

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- dijo el padre de Zak mientras la mama de rubio iba a buscar a Ona.

_-Hola soy Cloe señor llamaba para que nos diga si todo esta bien, por ahí-_

\- Hola Cloe ¿A que te referis con "nos" Zak esta contigo? –dijo el padre de Zak a lo que la madre lo miro cuando dijo el nombre de su hijo.

_-Si lo que ocurre es que Zak acaba de tener una pesadilla y para que se calme del todo quería que le digan que si todo esta bien por ahí-_

-Ah bueno me quedo mas tranquilo, si todos estamos muy bien, dile que mañana iremos para estar con el – dijo el padre respirando tranquilamente.

_-Ok ya sabe, buenas noches-_

-¿Le paso algo a Zak?- dijo preocupada la madre de Zak.

-No solo tuvo una pesadilla Cloe lo tranquilizo un poco pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber que nosotros estábamos bien – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras agarraba a su hija pequeña.

-Eso me daja un poco mas tranquila, creo que hicimos bien en dejarla que cuide de nuestro hijo- dijo la señora mientras abrazaba a su marido y este le correspondía.

**En el hospital**

Después de haber llamado a la casa de Zak, la de Kiet y la Fenzy y saber que todos estaban bien Zak se termino de tranquilizar ya era tarde y Zak tenía que volver a dormir pero…

-¿Cloe te puedo pedir un favor?

**Aca les dejo el capitulo, les aviso que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias… :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Como les dije en mi nueva historia aca estoy actualizando. **

_**Anteriormente**_

_-¿Cloe te puedo pedir un favor?_

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

-Si dime Zak ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Cloe con una sonrisa.

-¿Poodrriias dooormiir a mi lado esta noche?- dijo mirando había abajo.

-¿Por? – dijo Cloe avergonzada.

Zak se quedo callado, luego la miro y dijo:

-Es que no creo poder dormir tranquilo contigo aquí y con Lon afuera - hizo una pausa- no quiero dormir solo, no quiero que te pase nada- dijo Zak bajo la cabeza y Cloe vio como las sabanas eran empapadas por unas lagrimas.

-Si- dijo Cloe, se acercó a el, este se alejo un poco para que ella se acostara** (N.A. No sean mal pensados). **Cloe se acurruca en el hombro de Zak y este la abraza y apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella. Cloe con ese abrazo recuerda cuando Zak la salvo de las garras de Lon, volvía a sentir esa sensación de protección al estar con Zak, este a su vez sentía alivio sabia que su hermana estaban con sus padres al igual que sus amigos, pero Cloe estaba ahí cuidándolo y no se había apartado de su lado desde la ocurrido en la tarde del dia anterior, ademas del temor de que Lon quisiera atacarlos en el hospital y el no poder reaccionar a tiempo para salvarla, en cambio entre sus brazos sabia que no había lugar mas seguro para su amada.

Dormían tranquilos, cuando una enfermera junto con el doctor que estaba tratando a Zak entraron a la habitación silenciosamente, cuando entraron la sorpresa que se llevaron al verlos tan tranquilos dormidos.

-Doctor ¿Cree que debamos despertarlos?- pregunto la enfermera.

-No - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa mientras no apartaba la vista de los niños-Revise los signos vitales de Zak.

-Están estables- dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

-Bueno dejémoslos dormir- dijo el doctor mientras guía a la enfermera hacia la salida.

**En la mente de Zak**

Zak estaba con su traje de guerrero Sendokai, una oscuridad la rodeaba. Estaba solo pero no tenía miedo haste que surge una luz roja y con ella aparece Lon como el Gran Zorn.

\- Hola Zak ¿Donde esta tu equipo? - dijo Lon con tono de burla.

\- No los necesito para darte tu merecido - dijo Zak desafiante.

\- ¿Y tu familia y tus amigos en donde están? - dijo Lon.

-¿Que les hiciste Lon? ¿Donde esta Cloe? - dijo Zak preocupándose.

-No te alteres Gran Hakuru, aquí están tus amigos y familia - dijo Lon mientras señalaba hacia una jaula en donde estaban encerrados sus padres con Ona, Kiet, Fenzy, Tampo, Lalith, Kento y Lula; pero ningún rastro de Cloe - y aquí la tienes - dijo Lon mientras traían a Cloe agarrada del brazo.

\- Cloeee - grita Zak mientras intenta acercarse a ella.

\- Quieto ahí Hakuru al menos que quieras que la mate - dijo Lon mientras Zak se quedaba quieto y lo miraba con odio - muy bien Zak, pero sabes que como Cloe no me quiere me desvaharé de ella, despídete.

\- Zak... Zak - grita Cloe mientras extiende su mano.

\- Cloe... Noo- grita Zak desesperado, mientras

**Volviendo a la realidad**

Cloe estaba muy asustada por lo que gritaba Zak, asi que lo empezó a zarandear para que despertara.

-Zak, Zak despierta por favor Zak - decía Cloe mientras lagrimas le surcaban las mejillas.

**Nos vemos el Viernes! Felices Pascuas **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola aca esta el capitulo de la semana :) **

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: ni Sendokai ni sus personajes me perteneces yo solo poseo la historia :) **

_**Anteriormente **_

_**Volviendo a la realidad**_

_Cloe estaba muy asustada por lo que gritaba Zak, asi que lo empezó a zarandear para que despertara._

_-Zak, Zak despierta por favor Zak - decía Cloe mientras lagrimas le surcaban las mejillas._

**Nunca Olvides que Te Amo**

-Noo Cloee- gritaba Zak aun dormido pero con lagrimas cayéndole- No te vallas, Lon suéltala, no Cloe- en ese momento Zak se despertó por el zarandeo de Cloe. En es mismo momento entro el doctor con la misma enfermera porque habían escuchado los gritos provenientes de la habitación del rubio.

\- Zak tranquilo no ves que estoy aquí contigo y ni siquiera Lon podrá separarnos - Cloe le dice mientras lo abraza este le corresponde y comienza a tranquilizarse.

-Es que Cloe era tan real, el te iba a matar porque no lo preferiste, decidió matarte... Yy yo no lo podía permitir- dice Zak mientras agacha la cabeza derrotado.

-Zak mírame pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré para ti y como yo se que siempre me rescataras- dice Cloe sonriéndole como solo a el le sonríe, este le responde de la misma manera.

Entonces los tortolos descubre que son observados; el doctor les sonríe mientras la enfermera tiene una cara de sorpresa por lo que acaba de presenciar. De una manera rápida la niña pudo darle una paz que no tenia hace tiempo el joven. Ahí se dio cuenta que esos dos comparten un sentimiento que nace en la niñez, madura con la adolescencia y muere junto con sus cuerpos, pero sus almas siguen unidas eternamente.

-Fue buena decisión el que te quedarás Cloe, ¿Zak como te siente ahora? - dice el doctor.

-Mejor, mas tranquilo gracias - dijo Zak un poco apenado.

-Esta bien descansen- dijo la enfermera mientras ella y el doctor los dejaban solos.

Zak y Cloe se volvieron a acomodar para volver a dormir. Zak por fin pudo descansar en paz sin ninguna pesadilla Cloe se tardo en dormir ya que quería cerciorarse de que el por fin durmiera tranquilamente. Las horas transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad mas.

**A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Zak.**

Los padres de Zak se preparaban para ir al hospital y relevar a Cloe. Ona estaba muy inquieta esta mañana y era extraño, de la nada se puso a llorar, y tampoco quería comer. Ya habían salido de la casa cuando ven a los padres de Cloe saliendo tambien.

-Buenos dias ¿Van para el hospital?- pregunto la madre de Cloe sonriendo.

-Si - respondió el padre de Zak. -¿Nos acompañan?

-Claro- dijo el padre de Cloe.

**En el hospital**

Los chicos seguían dormidos Cloe con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Zak y el con la cabeza apoyada en la da ella mientras se abrazados. Cloe dormía tranquilamente y Zak tenia una cara de que estaba durmiendo con una paz que no tenia desde hace meses.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Anteriormente**_

_-¿Cloe te puedo pedir un favor?_

**Capitulo 10**

-Si dime Zak ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Cloe con una sonrisa.

-¿Poodrriias dooormiir a mi lado esta noche?- dijo mirando había abajo.

-¿Por? – dijo Cloe avergonzada.

Zak se quedo callado, luego la miro y dijo:

-Es que no creo poder dormir tranquilo contigo aquí y con Lon afuera - hizo una pausa- no quiero dormir solo, no quiero que te pase nada- dijo Zak bajo la cabeza y Cloe vio como las sabanas eran empapadas por unas lagrimas.

-Si- dijo Cloe, se acercó a el, este se alejo un poco para que ella se acostara** (N.A. No sean mal pensados). **Cloe se acurruca en el hombro de Zak y este la abraza y apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella. Cloe con ese abrazo recuerda cuando Zak la salvo de las garras de Lon, volvía a sentir esa sensación de protección al estar con Zak, este a su vez sentía alivio sabia que su hermana estaban con sus padres al igual que sus amigos, pero Cloe estaba ahí cuidándolo y no se había apartado de su lado desde la ocurrido en la tarde del dia anterior, ademas del temor de que Lon quisiera atacarlos en el hospital y el no poder reaccionar a tiempo para salvarla, en cambio entre sus brazos sabia que no había lugar mas seguro para su amada.

Dormían tranquilos, cuando una enfermera junto con el doctor que estaba tratando a Zak entraron a la habitación silenciosamente, cuando entraron la sorpresa que se llevaron al verlos tan tranquilos dormidos.

-Doctor ¿Cree que debamos despertarlos?- pregunto la enfermera.

-No - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa mientras no apartaba la vista de los niños-Revise los signos vitales de Zak.

-Están estables- dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

-Bueno dejémoslos dormir- dijo el doctor mientras guía a la enfermera hacia la salida.

**En la mente de Zak**

Zak estaba con su traje de guerrero Sendokai, una oscuridad la rodeaba. Estaba solo pero no tenía miedo haste que surge una luz roja y con ella aparece Lon como el Gran Zorn.

\- Hola Zak ¿Donde esta tu equipo? - dijo Lon con tono de burla.

\- No los necesito para darte tu merecido - dijo Zak desafiante.

\- ¿Y tu familia y tus amigos en donde están? - dijo Lon.

-¿Que les hiciste Lon? ¿Donde esta Cloe? - dijo Zak preocupándose.

-No te alteres Gran Hakuru, aquí están tus amigos y familia - dijo Lon mientras señalaba hacia una jaula en donde estaban encerrados sus padres con Ona, Kiet, Fenzy, Tampo, Lalith, Kento y Lula; pero ningún rastro de Cloe - y aquí la tienes - dijo Lon mientras traían a Cloe agarrada del brazo.

\- Cloeee - grita Zak mientras intenta acercarse a ella.

\- Quieto ahí Hakuru al menos que quieras que la mate - dijo Lon mientras Zak se quedaba quieto y lo miraba con odio - muy bien Zak, pero sabes que como Cloe no me quiere me desvaharé de ella, despídete.

\- Zak... Zak - grita Cloe mientras extiende su mano.

\- Cloe... Noo- grita Zak desesperado, mientras

**Volviendo a la realidad**

Cloe estaba muy asustada por lo que gritaba Zak, asi que lo empezó a zarandear para que despertara.

-Zak, Zak despierta por favor Zak - decía Cloe mientras lagrimas le surcaban las mejillas.

-Noo Cloee- gritaba Zak aun dormido pero con lagrimas cayéndole- No te vallas, Lon suéltala, no Cloe- en ese momento Zak se despertó por el zarandeo de Cloe. En es mismo momento entro el doctor con la misma enfermera porque habían escuchado los gritos provenientes de la habitación del rubio.

\- Zak tranquilo no ves que estoy aquí contigo y ni siquiera Lon podrá separarnos - Cloe le dice mientras lo abraza este le corresponde y comienza a tranquilizarse.

-Es que Cloe era tan real, el te iba a matar porque no lo preferiste, decidió matarte... Yy yo no lo podía permitir- dice Zak mientras agacha la cabeza derrotado.

-Zak mírame pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré para ti y como yo se que siempre me rescataras- dice Cloe sonriéndole como solo a el le sonríe, este le responde de la misma manera.

Entonces los tortolos descubre que son observados; el doctor les sonríe mientras la enfermera tiene una cara de sorpresa por lo que acaba de presenciar. De una manera rápida la niña pudo darle una paz que no tenia hace tiempo el joven. Ahí se dio cuenta que esos dos comparten un sentimiento que nace en la niñez, madura con la adolescencia y muere junto con sus cuerpos, pero sus almas siguen unidas eternamente.

-Fue buena decisión el que te quedarás Cloe, ¿Zak como te siente ahora? - dice el doctor.

-Mejor, mas tranquilo gracias - dijo Zak un poco apenado.

-Esta bien descansen- dijo la enfermera mientras ella y el doctor los dejaban solos.

Zak y Cloe se volvieron a acomodar para volver a dormir. Zak por fin pudo descansar en paz sin ninguna pesadilla Cloe se tardo en dormir ya que quería cerciorarse de que el por fin durmiera tranquilamente. Las horas transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad mas.

**A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Zak.**

Los padres de Zak se preparaban para ir al hospital y relevar a Cloe. Ona estaba muy inquieta esta mañana y era extraño, de la nada se puso a llorar, y tampoco quería comer. Ya habían salido de la casa cuando ven a los padres de Cloe saliendo tambien.

-Buenos dias ¿Van para el hospital?- pregunto la madre de Cloe sonriendo.

-Si - respondió el padre de Zak. -¿Nos acompañan?

-Claro- dijo el padre de Cloe.

**En el hospital**

Los chicos seguían dormidos Cloe con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Zak y el con la cabeza apoyada en la da ella mientras se abrazados. Cloe dormía tranquilamente y Zak tenia una cara de que estaba durmiendo con una paz que no tenia desde hace meses. En ese momento sin hacer mucho ruido entran los padres seguidos por el doctor y la enfermera; el padres de Cloe estaba por replicar cuando el doctor le hizo señas de que salieran con el, en la habitación solo que la enfermera que salio en seguida mientras los chicos seguían durmiendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola se que diran que me olvide de la historia porque hace casi dos meses que no actualizo bueno el tema es que el dia de mi ultima actualización a la noche se suicido una tia muy querida para mi y la verdad no me había sentido con mucho animo de actualizar y ya me siento un poco mejor asi que ahora vuelvo a actulizar y vuelven los viernes de actualizaciones…**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Sendokai ni sus personajes me pertenecen solamente la historia**

_**Anteriormente**_

_**En el hospital**_

_Los chicos seguían dormidos Cloe con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Zak y el con la cabeza apoyada en la da ella mientras se abrazados. Cloe dormía tranquilamente y Zak tenia una cara de que estaba durmiendo con una paz que no tenia desde hace meses. En ese momento sin hacer mucho ruido entran los padres seguidos por el doctor y la enfermera; el padres de Cloe estaba por replicar cuando el doctor le hizo señas de que salieran con el, en la habitación solo que la enfermera que salio en seguida mientras los chicos seguían durmiendo._

**Capitulo 11**

Antes de que el padre de Cloe el doctor comenzó la explicación.

-Antes que nada se durmieron asi ya que anoche Zak se lo pidió porque tenia miedo de que Lon los atacara y no pudiera protegerla- empezó a relatar el doctor.

-Es verdad anoche Cloe nos llamo por lo mismo dijo que Zak estaba preocupado- recordó el padre de Zak.

-Y además anoche Zak tuvo una pesadilla espantosa en la que aparecer Lon le dijo que mataría a Cloe por no haberlo elegido a el, ¿Entienden el porque del sueño?- pegunto el doctor.

-Si el tema es que Lon se siente traicionado por Cloe porque ella no esta enamorada de el como lo esta de Zak- dice la madre de Cloe.

-¿Y que paso con mi hijo doctor?- pregunto la madre de Zak cambiando el tema.

-Bueno después de esa llamada ellos se duermieron. El tema es que cuando habíamos salido de la habitación Zak comenzó a gritar de nuevo, entramos para presenciar como Cloe lo despertó y rápidamente lo tranquilizó, fue sorprendente y ya luego se volvieron a dormir. Luego la madrugada paso sin ningún inconveniente estuve dándome varias vueltas y siempre los encontré asi tranquilamente dormidos.- finalizo el doctor. Los padres se quedaron callados el padre de Cloe se tranquilizo al saber que aunque el chico que dice amar a su hija aun con todos sus problemas sigue pensando en proteguerla y eso le reconforto. Por otro lado los padres de Zak aunque preocupados por las pesadillas, se tranquilizaron porque sabían que es Cloe quien curara a su hijo de todos sus tormentos.

Zak y Cloe seguían dormidos, asi que los padres se retiraron para que ellos descansaran volverían mas tarde a visitarlos.

**En la dimensión Luls**

Estaban Chronan Sun, Tampo, Lalith y Kento reunidos. Justo en ese momento llegan Kiet y Fenzy luego de saludarse, empezaron a planear los entrenamientos.

-Bien Zak saldrá en unos dias del hospital pero tenemos que empezar a entrenar ya- comenzó Kento.

-Bueno podríamos empezar con Kiet y Fenzy ya que ellos deben mejorar su lazo para el Muro Duo-Sen. Y cuando Zak ya pueda entrenar practicaremos los poderes Duo-Sen de el y Cloe.- sentencio Tampo, todos asintieron y vieron como el portal se abría y daba paso a tres guerreros.

\- Bienvenidos Kiwuns, gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Chronan Sun.

-De nada pero ¿que ha pasado exactamente?- pregunto Kido.

-Lon había secuestrado a Cloe, los chicos la salvaron pero Zak pago un alto precio ya que Lon lo torturó hasta hacerle creer que Cloe no lo amaba, luego ellos arreglan sus diferencias y Lon intenta matar a Cloe pero quien recibe el disparo es Zak y ahora se esta recuperando del ataque y Cloe lo esta cuidando asi ademas logra disipar los fantasmas de el- dijo Kento antes que nadie. Los Kiwuns se miran entre si -bien ¿En que los ayudamos?- pregunto Kinan.

-Necesitamos que ayuden en el entrenamiento de Kiet y Fenzy para que mejoren al máximo sus habilidades individuales y el Muro Duo-Sen - respondió Lalith.

\- Bien comencemos - dijeron los Kiwuns a unísono.

Entonces se dirigieron para el campo de Sendokai dé un lado el equipo masariano y del otro lado Kiet y Fenzy. Todos con sus armaduras nerón, Lula dejó caer el Do y Kido lo robo corría hacia el senrok humano, Kiet y Fenzy arman el Muro Duo-Sen y evitan que entre, luego Fenzy usa la Estela Tai-Sen robo el Do y se dirigió hacia el senrok rival, Kinan y Kiwuei intentan hacer el Muro Duo-Sen pero el piso comienza a temblar y escucharon - Onda Geo-Sen- grito Kiet. Kinan y Kiwuei se cayeron y y Fenzy marca un kai, Kido junto con Kinan, roban el do utilizan la Fuerza Duo-Sen y marcan un kai ya que los Senkuns estaban separados.

-Kai de Kiwuns, un kai mas y ellos ganaran el sendokai- sentencio Tampo.

-Tornado Go-Sen- grita Fenzy y se roba el do-Kai de los senkuns - grita Tampo.-que le pareció eso lagartijas- dijo en forma de burla Fenzy, Kinan y Kiwuei ya se estaban por poner a palear con Fenzy - hagan como nos enseño Zak, ignoren las burlas ella quiere que nos desconcertemos para ganar- dijo Kido- si- respondieron sus hermano mientras inflaban sus cachetes. Kido recupero el do y se dirigía para el senrok de los senkuns. Fenzy estaba por burlarse de nuevo hasta que vio las miradas de los Kiwuns, eran como en el torneo, cuando Zak era su hakuru, estaban concentrados, decididos.

-Kai, fin del Sendokai, ganan los Kiwuns- Sentencio Tampo dándole fin al partido.

-¿Fenzy que te paso?- le pregunto Kiet

-Nada, sabes extraño a Zak, extraño cuando eramos un equipo antes de Lon- dijo la niña con nostalgia.

-Si y yo, ¿Que tal si cuando terminamos el entrenamiento lo vamos a ver al hospital seguro Cloe tambien esta- dijo Kiet animando a su amiga.

Antes de Fenzy respondiera Tampo se les acerco.

-Fenzy ¿Que te paso ahí?- pregunto Tampo.

-Nada estaba nostálgica, es que después de Kido les dijera a los chicos que los ignorara me acorde Zak cuando era hakuru de ellos, y eramos rivales- dijo Fenzy.

Tampo meditó lo que iba a decir - Bueno entiendo como te sientes y por eso están entrenando con ellos, ya son un equipo con el cual Zak compartió y ayudo a que mejoraran, ahora lo que ustedes deben hacer es entrenar para mejorar y cuando regrese Zak prepararse como equipo para vencer a Lon- dijo Tampo- Bueno por hoy terminamos mediten esto y mañana seguiremos entrenando.

-Hasta mañana Tampo, adiós chicos- dijeron los niños mientras salían corriendo en dirección al portal.

**En la Tierra, el hospital **

Ya habían pasado un rato desde que los padres volvieron. Zak y Cloe se habían despertando. Luego de desayunar a Zak se lo llevaron para hacerles unos exámenes. Todos seguían ahí, estaban mirando la televisión hasta que el cielo se oscureció y una voz resonó por la ciudad.

-Planeta Tierra, yo soy el Gran Zorn y por este medio les aviso que un mes me enfrentare con sus guerreros Sendokai, me escucharon Kiet, Fenzy, Cloe y si sigues vivo Zak, en un mes volveré y se diputara un Sendokai en la que todas las dimensiones verán como los derroto y tomo el control de la Tierra, jajajaja- dijo Lon y cuando termino el dia se volvió a aclarar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aca esta el capitulo! Tarde dos semanas pero bue fueron de terror pero aca estoy de vuelta :) **

_**Anteriormente**_

_-Planeta Tierra, yo soy el Gran Zorn y por este medio les aviso que un mes me enfrentare con sus guerreros Sendokai, me escucharon Kiet, Fenzy, Cloe y si sigues vivo Zak, en un mes volveré y se diputara un Sendokai en la que todas las dimensiones verán como los derroto y tomo el control de la Tierra, jajajaja- dijo Lon y cuando termino el dia se volvió a aclarar._

**Capitulo 12**

Cloe estaba aterrada se paro y salio corriendo para el lugar en el que estaba Zak, no podía estar tranquila hasta estar junto a el. Todos salieron detrás de ella, hasta que escucharon.

-Cálmate Zak, intenta mantener la calma, todos estará, bien- dijo el doctor a lo que Zak no escuchaba. En ese momento Cloe entro en la habitación y se acercó corriendo a Zak quien estaba sobre una camilla aterrado por lo que acababa de oír,sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran ahí Cloe abrazo a Zak y se pusieron a llorar juntos. -Cloe que vamos a hacer, ¿que nunca a vamos a tener paz?- dijo Zak entre lagrimas.

-No hasta que lo derrotamos de una vez por todas- dijo Cloe con miedo en su vos. Sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Entonces ya se que vamos a hacer, nos prepararemos y en un mes lo derrotaremos y se acabara esta pesadilla para ambos- dijo Zak desidido- ya Cloe, ya paso no permitiré que Lon se te vuelva a acercar - dijo Zak calmándola, ella deja de llorar y le sonríe.

Los padres de los niños junto con el doctor salen de ahí y los dejan un momento solos.

-Tenemos que hablar con Tampo de lo ocurrido y con los otros padres de los que acaban de avisar- dijo el padre de Cloe,

-bueno nos juntaremos todos en nuestra casa- dijo el padre de Zak

-bien le podemos decir a Kiet y Fenzy que le avisen a Tampo y nosotros les avisamos a sus padres- propuso la madre de Cloe.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en nuestra casa en una rato dijo la madre de Zak.-Doctor ¿Como va la recuperación de Zak?

-Mientras Cloe este cerca todo va a ir bien, la verdad dicen que el amor vuelve tontos a alguno pero en esta caso el amor es la mejor medicina- dijo el doctor a lo que los padres sonrieron tranquilos. En ese momento llegan corriendo Kiet y Fenzy.

-Hola ¿Y Zak y Cloe?- preguntaron los dos juntos.

-Hola chicos ¿vienen por lo de Lon?- pregunto la madre de Zak.

-Si queremos saber que decisión tomo el Hakuru- dijo Fenzy.

-¿Quién? –preguntaron todos.

-El líder, Zak- dijo Kiet.

-Ah esperen un momento- dijo el doctor mientras entraba en la habitación- pasen los chicos ya están mas tranquilos- Kiet y Fenzy no entendieron a lo que se refería pero solamente asintieron y entraron. Ahí vieron a Cloe recostada sobre el hombro de Zak dormida, mientas él la miraba.

-Hola Zak- dijeron los chicos - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lon? – dijo Fenzy directamente

\- Hola chicos, hacernos lo que hicimos con el Mariscal- dijo Zak decidido, Cloe se había despertado, todos se sonrieron y en ese momento entro el doctor.

-Bien Zak, dada tu rápida recuperación y las circunstancias, hoy mismo te daremos de alta pero podras entrenar a partir de mañana- dijo el doctor sonriendo a lo que los chicos celebraron.

-Gracias doctor, ¿mis padres ya lo saben? No ellos se fueron junto con los de Cloe según escuche harán una reunión esta tarde es tu casa y le fueron a avisar a los padres de Kiet y Fenzy, ah también me pidió que les avisara a Kiet y Fenzy si podían ir a buscar a Tämpo- dijo el doctor, Kiet y Fenzy asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia la colina.

Al llegar gritaron:

-¡Sen-Do-Kai!

Y fueron transportados a la dimencion Luls al llegar vieron a Tämpo y los otros reunidos comiendo.

-¡Tämpo, Lalith!- gritaron los chicos a los que todos se dieron vuelta

-¿Qué pasa Senkuns?- pregunto Tampo

-Lon envió u mensaje a la Tierra diciendo que en un mes se enfrentaría a nosotros, Zak ya mañana podrá entrenar y nuestros padres piden que vallan a la Tierra para hablar con ustedes- dijo Kiet.

-Bueno vallamos- dijo Lalith.

Lalith junto con Kënto, Tämpo y Chronan-Sun junto con los chicos se fueron hacia el portal, Lula se quedaba con los Kiwuns. Al llegar a la Tierra los chicos los guiaron hasta la casa de Zak al llegar quien le abrió la puerta fue Cloe.

-Hola a todos, pasen – dijo Cloe

Despues de saludarse y entrar vieron a Zak que se encontraba junto con Ona jugando.

-¿Quién es Cloe? – pregunto Zak.

-Zak que bueno es verte tan recuperado- dijo Lalith con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos – saludo Zak- ella es mi hermanita Ona.

En ese momento llegan los padres de Zak junto con los de Cloe, la madre de Fenzy y la abuela de Kiet.

-Buenas Tardes- dicen todos al saludarse. Tämpo decide ir al grano.

-Ya los chicos me pusieron al tanto, tenemos mucho que entrenar y pienso que los mejor seria que los chicos pasen el mes en la dimencion Luls, ahí Lon no los molestara ya que no conoce la dimencion y además pueden entranar adecuadamente. En ese momento suena el teléfono.

-Si, con el habla, si también se encuentran aquí, bueno okey la esperamos buenas tardes- colgó el padre de Zak.

-¿Quién era papá?- interrogo Zak

-Es la directora del instituto quiere hablar con nosotros por lo que anunció Lon dijo que viene para aca- dijo el padre de Zak.

-Tämpo ¿crees que sea prudente decirle toda la verdad a la directora del Instituto? – pregunto Cloe.

-Yo pienso que si además ya su identidad quedo revelada gracias a Lon, lo mejor será decir la verdad- los Senkuns asintieron con lo dicho por Tämpo. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

Era la directora, luego de saludarse y contar toda la historia le contaron el plan de entrenamiento para los chicos. Y luego de medítalo un poco cada uno dio su opinión.

-Bueno si lo pienso es lo mejor para él – dijo el padre de Zak quien miro a su esposa esta asintió y dijo – De acuerdo.

-Si vas a estar segura y con Zak aceptamos también- dijeron los padres de Cloe.

\- Yo digo lo mismo- dijo la mama de Fenzy.

-De acuerdo- dijo la abuela De Kiet.

\- Por el instituto no se hagan problema ustedes concéntrense en vencer a ese loco, disculpe Tämpo ¿ya que Lon dijo el nombres de los chicos en televisión si preguntan sus compañeros y profesores les digo la verdad?- pregunto la directora.

-Si no tiene caso ocultar algo que ya fue revelado- dijo Tampo con serenidad, bien Senkuns nos vemos en una hora en el portal.

-Si maestro- dijeron a unisono. Cada uno se fue con su familia a su casa para buscar algunas cosas y a despedirse.

Una hora mas tarde empezaban a llegar los chicos todos listos para irse al llegar al portal gritaron:

-¡Sen-Do-Kai! Y una luz azul se los llevo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola volví! Bueno el año pasado termine la escuela secundaria y ahora empecé la facultad y bueno le quiero decir que no voy a abandonar la historia y que ni Sendokai ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**Dos semanas mas tarde **

Los entrenamientos iban bien, los chicos mejoraban cada dia, los poderes duo-sen eran cada vez mejores ya habían pasado dos semanas.

-Bueno Senkuns ya que han mejorado mucho hemos decidido que vallan por unos días a su dimensión - al decir esto Tämpo vio como las caras de sus Senkuns se iluminaban.

Los chicos al oír la noticia estaban felices aunque no pareciera mucho tiempo los chicos querían ver a sus padres, asi que cuando termino el Sendokai en la tarde contra los Urnlocks que vinieron a apoyarlos en su entrenamiento; se prepararon para irse a la Tierra.

Ya estaba era de noche cuando una luz celeste como raya alumbro la colina, en la cual se encontraban los padres de los guerreros.

Ellos se encontraban ahí ya que con la partida de los chicos ellos lo habían tomado como habito, con la espera que volvieran antes de los previsto, y no equivocaron apenas la luz se aclaro vieron como aterrizaban los chicos seriamente pero pronto sus caras cambiaron por unas de alegría. De repente alguien toma la pierna de Zak este se asusta y mira para abajo y se encuentra con Ona agarrada en su pierna sonriendo Zak se agacha y la levanta en brazos y juntos los chicos la comienzan a felicitar de que ya camine. Los padres empiezan a reír con esta escena llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

-Parece que Tämpo los libero del entrenamiento- dijo el padre de Cloe.

-Algo asi, es que hemos entrenado muy duro... Y... -dijo Zak tartamudeando un poco.

-Bueno los que en verdad necesitaban el entrenamiento no somos Kiet y yo sino este par- dijo Fenzy señalando a Zak y Cloe.

-Seguramente por el hecho de Zak salio del hospital ¿No?- dijo la mama de la peli rosa.

-No, es porque ambos compartíamos un poder con Lon-dijo Cloe- pero sin mal no recuerdo el ultimo Sendokai que hicimos en parejas ¿Los ganadores quienes fueron?.-dijo Cloe con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes- dijeron a unísono Kiet y Fenzy.

Los padres ante inminente declaración de los chicos comenzaron a reírse.

-Bueno ¿cuanto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto emocionada la madre de Cloe.

-Tämpo nos dijo que volvamos el martes -dijo Zak.

-Que bueno, Zak el doctor quiere que vallas a su consultorio para controlarte que te estes recuperando bien- dijo la madre del rubio.

-Si esta bien mamá- dijo Zak.

-Ah se me olvidaba, dijo la directora que penas vuelvan vallan al instituto para que firmen las boletas y ademas quiere saludarlos.- dijo la madre de Fenzy.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos para las casas porque seguro que están cansados - dijo el padre de Zak.

Todos asintieron y se fueron para sus casas habían arreglado que al otro dia almorzarían todos juntos para que los chicos les cuenten como les fue.7

**Nos volvemos a ver el domingo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Es domingo y en Buenos Aires llueve. Lo único que se, es que Sendokai no me pertenece**

Al otro todos estaban llegando a la casa de Zak, todos traían unas fuentes con comidas para compartir el único que faltaba era el rubio y esto Cloe enseguida lo noto.

-¿Y Zak?- intento averiguar sobre su novio.

-Que raro que aun no se levante- dijo la madre del rubio- mientras entrenaban, ¿No tuvo pesadillas?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

-El primer dia si, pero poco a poco se le fue bajando he notado que son siempre por lo mismo pero a veces el solo las supera-dijo Cloe- puedo ir a buscarlo a su habitación, es que hubo veces en las que la pesadilla no podía despertar- dijo ahora con un tono mas preocupada.

-Si pasa-dijo la madre del rubio mientras con señas le indicaba cual era la habitación del rubio.

Cloe siguió las indicaciones de la madre de Zak y pronto estuvo en frente de su habitación pero de adentro lo que se escuchaban eran voces y no eran de Zak. Asustada abrió rápidamente la puerta y tapo su boca al descubrir a Lon susurrándole cosas al oido de Zak cosas que claramente le estaban haciendo daño ya que se notaba en su rostro; Lon la vio y sonrió.

-Bueno Cloe, ¿Vienes a decirme que al final tenia razón y que te vas ir conmigo o aun prefieres a este tonto que no puede distinguir lo real de la fantasía?- dijo Lon.

-Sabes Lon, ese tonto como tu lo llamas fue mas valiente que vos y aunque creyó lo que le hiciste creer de mi, me rescato de ti - Cloe empezó a perderle el miedo a Lon - y tu que has hecho me has secuestrado para que este a tu lado y ni asi pudiste hacer que te quiera, vete Lon lo que le estas haciendo a Zak es de cobardes que sabes que Zak te puede ganar y por eso vienes a atormentarlo, vete porque eres patético - dijo Cloe de una forma muy seria.

Lon se fue por la ventana y cuando se cercioro de que se allá ido se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-Cloe, no te vallas- gritaba Zak desde la inconciencia.

Cloe recupero la tranquilidad y se dirigió al rubio quien seguía muy afectado por lo ocurrido recientemente. Lo abrazo y le comenzó a hablar para despertarlo, Zak se despertó sobresaltado y llorando, sea los sea que allá soñado era muy real pero al abrir los ojos, se topo con una cabellera azul y solamente escuchaba los leves sollozos provenientes de la cabellera. Instintivamente la abrazo fuertemente. En ese momento Cloe reaccionó y lo miro los ojos de él, estaban llenos de lágrimas, los de ella tambien. Se volvieron a abrazar y asi se quedaron dormidos.

Una rato mas tarde las madres de los chicos van juntas para buscarlo y al entrar los encuentran dormidos y ven que en la habitación había entrado alguien, al acercarse a los chicos ven los restos que el llanto dejo, esto las asusto pero decidieron preguntarles cuando despierten, estaban por taparlos Cloe se despertó asustada y al ver a su madre y a la de Zak, Cloe se sentó en la cama pero sin querer movió a Zak y este tambien se despertó un poco mas tranquilo que antes.

-Pero ¿Que paso aquí?- dijo la madre de Zak.

Zak y Cloe miraron para todos lados.- Bueno cuando vine a despertar a Zak me encontré con Lon acá y no se que cosas le estaba diciendo a Zak mientras el dormía, esto le estaba provocando grandes pesadillas sueños. Cuando me vio me pregunto si había cambiado de opinión y si me iría con él, yo le dije que no que era un cobarde por el modo en el que quería vencer a Zak, tambien me dijo que Zak era un tonto que no podía distinguir lo real de los sueños y yo le dije que era patético y que hacia esto porque sabia que Zak le va ganar en el Sendokai- dijo Cloe tranquila, Zak rápidamente la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Gracias Cloe por contarnos lo que paso, Zak esto no puede estar pasando te están haciendo daño hijo, lo hablare con tu padre pero creo que lo mejor va se de que no te quedes de noche en la Tierra lo mejor será que duermas en la dimensión Wadan o sino que duermas con Ona en su pieza- dijo la madre de Zak mientras lo abrazaba.

-Esta bien mamá- dijo el rubio.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nosotras no retiremos asi Zak se cambia- dijo la madre de Cloe.

-Si mama- dijo Cloe y las tres mujeres se retiraron del cuarto.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto y en donde esta Zak?- dijo el padre del rubio cuando las vio.

-Es que tenemos un problema- dijo su esposa dejando ver en su voz un poco de su miedo.

-Lo que ocurre es que cuando fui a despertar a Zak me encontré con Lon en su habitación, le estaba provocando pesadillas- dijo Cloe mientras comenzaba a llorar y su madre la abrazaba.

-pero Cloe ¿Que te pasa?- dijo su padre preocupado.

-Es que no es justo, ya Zak estaba casi recuperado y con lo que hizo Lon es como volver al inicio, cuando no podía dormir solo ya que las pesadillas lo atormentaba- dijo Cloe mientras sus lagrimas caían.

-Y entonces ¿Que hacemos?, yo le dije que o duerme en el pieza de Ona en donde si pasa algo nos enteramos o duerme en la dimensión Wadan, no le podemos pedir a Cloe que se quede a dormir no seria justo para ella- dijo la madre de Zak.

-Yo no tengo problema, y no creo que sea bueno que Zak este solo- dijo Cloe.

Los padres de ella se miraron y acordaron en silencio. -Bueno si los padres de Zak no tiene problema a nosotros no nos importaría que te quedes ya que esta noche salimos hacia un congreso, no pensábamos que volverían antes a la Tierra y con vos entrenando decidimos aceptar lo único malo es que volveremos en diez dias- explico la madre de Cloe.

Los padres de Zak aceptaron, Cloe estaba muy emocionada. En ese momento Zak estaba bajando las escaleras y se encontró con Fenzy y Kiet.

-¿Y Cloe?- pregunto desconcertado Zak.

-Es tu novia, ¿eso deberías de saberlo vos?- dijo Fenzy.

-jajaja, muy graciosa Fenzy- dijo Zak con cara de fastidio.

-¿Me buscaban?-dijo Cloe al acercarse al grupo.

-Nosotros no pero tu novio si- dijo Kiet divertido. -¿Zak por que tan preocupado, piensa que Lon vendrá otra vez?- dijo Fenzy a modo de broma, pero se sorprendió al ver que Cloe ponía una cara de espanto. Zak lo noto enseguida y la abrazo, Cloe lloro en su pecho y el la trataba de calmar.

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos?- dijo Kiet con temor.

-Si mientras estaba durmiendo vino Lon y empezó a hablarme y eso me provo pesadillas de las que no podía despertar, Cloe llego hablo con el y lo enfrento, después me tranquilizo, yo me desperté y luego no quedamos hasta que nuestras madres nos vinieron a buscar; ahí no despertamos y les contmos todo mi mama quiere que o duerma con Ona o en la dimensión Luls- dijo Zak mas relajado.

Cloe se había tranquilizado un poco -bueno aviso que no vas a tener que dormir con Ona o en la dimensión Luls, ya que yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo, mis padres se van a un congreso esta noche y le pidieron a tus papas si no me puedo quedar aquí y ellos accedieron- dijo Cloe con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno- dijo Zak.

-Chicos es hora del almuerzo-dijo la madre de Fenzy- si ya vamos mama- dijo Fenzy y ella, Zak y Cloe iban caminado tranquilos mientras que Liet llegaba corriendo a la mesa y se sentaba.

-Oye Kiet la comida no se ira a ningún lado- dijo Fenzy mientras todos se reían.

**Hasta el Domingo! Besos y dejen Review!**


End file.
